Applicant is not aware of any prior art which is specifically in point. The closest art appears to relate to beverage containers enclosing straws. The closest of these would appear to be U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,324 of Wang, 4,690,294 of Jones, and 4,709,829 of Johnson et al. Other straw-containing beverage containers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,503 of Raffaele, et al., 4,582,213 of Park et al., 4,728,001 of Serba, and 4,792,083 of Yassur.